


you're just really pretty

by markhyuckstea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Tags Are Hard, donghyuck is rly pretty, i want to boop his nose, is that too much to ask, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: mark lee hadn't had his morning coffee. mark lee went to a coffee shop. mark lee saw an angel.akajust 2k words of me venting my softness for donghyuck through mark. he's just so,,,,,,, fucking pretty i love him, someone hold me





	you're just really pretty

Mark had had a long day. It was about six in the evening and he _still_ hadn’t had his morning coffee yet. So the only obvious solution to this situation was to have his usual order now, even if he didn’t need the caffeine boost now because technically he was free for the weekend and could just sleep through it with the rest sixty hours he had left until Monday’s seven o’clock (subtracting the one hour until he’d get home, obviously).

But no, the boy still wanted to be at least somewhat functioning and perhaps go out with his friends Jaemin and Jeno. Or not, that was a bad idea, they were all over each other all the time and it was impossible to hang out around them often, that is, if you didn’t want to third-wheel, what seemed like, a honeymoon. 

With that thought, Mark entered the coffee shop. A familiar smell of blueberry and chocolate muffins and coffee welcomed him in and somehow managed to immediately calm him a bit down, he hadn’t even realised how tense university had managed to make him during the day.

He quickly made his way to the counter, where he was greeted by an overly cheerful cashier. He really did not have the energy to reciprocate the polite smiles and happy tone of voice, but at the very least the boy wasn’t rude. Mark ordered a simple latte and one of those muffins that were making his mouth water. The boy received his order quickly, despite the cafe being full, and sat down at the only free table left.

Mark relaxed into the chair, putting his latte and muffin on the table, and gazed up to the ceiling. Only to be disturbed by someone in about four seconds.

“Hey, I’m sorry, but all the tables are full, do you mind if I sit here? I won’t bother you,” they said in a bit of a shy voice. Mark lowered his gaze and say up straight in the chair and looked at the boy that spoke to him.

It was like seeing the actual sun in a human form.

Mark was... he was actually struck by never before seen beauty. The boy had never seen someone look so simple yet manage to look more beautiful than anyone. Mark wasn’t all just into pretty faces, personality mattered more to him than looks, but this boy could run him over with a lawnmower and Mark would still thank him for not ruining his eyesight because then the boy could still look at him.

“Hello?” the boy waved his hand in front of Mark’s face and smiled, but looked slightly worried.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, please, sit,” Mark quickly said. Maybe too quickly because some of those words just became one, but it seemed like the other boy had gotten the message from the slur because as soon as Mark said that, he sat down in front of the boy. Mark could feel himself blushing from the embarrassment, he didn’t usually just stare and forget how to _do words_ all out of a sudden because he saw a pretty person.

But the thing was - the boy in front of Mark wasn’t just any other pretty person. He already seemed somewhat _special_. Not like everyone else. The boy looked ethereal, Mark was left mesmerised. He wasn’t _art_ , art didn’t stand a chance against him. The boy was better than art, he was more enticing than any painting or a carved statue. Mark was almost sure that he was seeing an actual angel.

But just the word angel wasn’t good enough. The boy in front of him was breath-taking. Words didn’t do him justice, no poem or novel could describe his beauty. It was extraordinary just because it was simple. And the simplest things were the hardest to recreate, the hardest to notice, but when you noticed them... it wasn’t something you could let go that easily. Perhaps the simple beauty was the most complex one of them all.

The boy wasn’t Mark’s type. He was nowhere near Mark’s horrid standard. But somehow by seeing the boy in front of him, all the foolish requirements and standards just vanished. They were useless now. When the literal human personification of beauty was sat in front of you, types didn’t exist.

Nothing really existed anymore. Time was sitting still and it was only him. It was just the boy sat in front of him and the way he grimaced slightly at his point and how there was a bit of foam on his upper lip, and the way he scrunched his nose up when his coffee was a bit too hot for his liking. 

And Mark wished he could be the only viewer, the boy had never seen someone that made him want to be so selfish in the first two minutes of seeing them. Mark wanted to be selfish and only look at the boy himself, he didn’t want anyone else to see what he was seeing. But at the same time, he wanted the boy to be on a display, for people to appreciate him, observe and notice all the little beautiful and simple yet complex details that he was made of.

And then the boy chuckled.

Mark felt something in his heart softly but surely break. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. And the look on his face... that smile on the small, plump and, Mark could swear on his life, definitely soft lips made him melt. It was the most fascinating sight he had ever seen. The boy had captivated Mark with only his enticing lips, he was afraid to raise his gaze from the lips because then the boy would notice Mark looking at him and the mirage-like sight would be lost forever because, surely, it could not be repeated.

But Mark couldn’t hold himself back. He thoroughly inspected the boy’s cupid’s bow that looked like it was sculpted by gods, commanded by Aphrodite herself. It was a perfect curve, leading to a cute nose that had a small shine to it because of the rays of sun that were jumping around in the café.

Mark avoided looking straight into the boy’s eyes because that would lead him to noticing the stare, but he still saw them. If they had to be described with a colour, then they were brown, but just that didn’t depict how they looked. If the boy wanted to hypnotise someone, he would only have to look them in the eyes and that would be it. Mark was enamoured, especially when there was a glint of light playing around in his already adorable eyes.

Mark looked even higher, to the boy’s hair, that was falling over his forehead and fully covering it, some strands being even in front of his gorgeous eyes. Mark was compelled to push those strands away but he held himself back, this time successfully.

The boy in front of him suddenly locked his phone, put it in his pocket and looked Mark straight in his eyes. That left him speechless, there just weren’t words left to describe him, to portray how... _pretty_ the boy was.

“You’re staring... if you want me to leave, I can-“ he softly said and frowned a bit, which made Mark almost yell a loud ‘no’. He didn’t want to be the reason of him, the actual sun, an angel, a masterpiece, frowning or feeling even the slightest bit uneasy.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Mark started apologizing, “you’re just- you’re just really pretty, I- sorry,” he stuttered and stumbled upon words. Mark realized what he had said only after the words had left his lips, which made him blush out of embarrassment and the ever-so-confused gaze. “Sorry, I won’t, uh, stare... anymore,” he inhaled and said, pulling himself together finally and taking a sip of his latte to not have to look at the boy in front of him.

“O-oh,” there was a bit of silence, the boy in front of him looked taken aback. And then he laughed. Mark could listen to that sound for forever, he had already fallen in love with every single detail of this boy and he didn’t even know his name. Even though Mark felt embarrassed, he was ready to do all the stupidest and humiliating things just to hear his laugh over and over again. “Thank you,” the boy smiled. “You’re not so bad either,” he giggled again and put a hand in front of his mouth. Mark wanted to tell him to remove his hand, to not hide himself. But that’d make the situation even more awkward for him than it already was and that was definitely not his goal.

The boy waited until Mark put his cup down back on the table and talked again: “I’m Donghyuck. But you can call me just Hyuck.”

“I- I’m Mark,” he smiled back at the boy in front of him and felt his heart beating faster with every second of Donghyuck looking at him. If he continued that, Mark would soon die from a heart attack. But, to be perfectly honest, he wouldn’t even mind if only it wasn’t for Donghyuck probably getting traumatized in the process.

“Nice to meet you, _Mark_ ,” Donghyuck said the boy’s name slowly and with a smile on his lips. The way he said his name almost sent shivers down Mark’s spine, he wanted to hear it again and again. Mark actually thought that he was in heaven, that all his sins had been forgiven and that he was allowed into his personal heaven, where Donghyuck was the only person he needed to grant his happiness.

“I’ll, uh, be right back, I want to take one of those,” Donghyuck pointed at Mark’s muffin that looked like the tastiest thing on Earth, but the boy couldn’t care about it any less now, “for myself as well,” the boy smiled and started getting up, except he had to sit back down because Mark immediately protested.

“You can have mine!” he offered, maybe a bit too eagerly. “I’m not hungry and I just took it because it looked nice,” Mark half-lied. He was a bit hungry but somehow his mind didn’t register it anymore and only wanted to somehow please the boy, see another smile or - if Mark dared - even to hear a laugh.

“Really?” Donghyuck wasn’t sure whether or not to accept the boy’s offer. Mark wouldn’t have - he didn’t want anyone to waste their money on him, but now the only thing he wanted to say was _’please take it, I’d bring down the stars for you if i could’_ , but he decided against it because it’d probably be viewed as creepy and most likely also unacceptable.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want it to go to waste. You actually want it, whereas I don’t,” Mark tried to sound as laid back as he could but ended up saying _’whereas’_ , which he, by the way, never did because that sounded too smart and wannabe-eloquent for his own liking.

“Can we share? Each gets a half,” Donghyuck offered, thinking about it for a second or two. He didn’t even wait for Mark’s answer. The boy just took the muffin and separated it in half with his fingers. It made him laugh for a bit because one of the halves crumbled in his hand.

“Sounds good,” Mark smiled. Honestly, he would’ve agreed to anything. He would’ve said yes to buying all of the muffins in the store and giving them to the boy, even if it would cost him this and the next month’s salary at the very least.

Mark stretched out his arm when Donghyuck was giving him his half of the cupcake and for a brief moment, their fingers touched. Mark felt like there was electricity going through the spot the boy had touched, he even almost gasped at the feeling but stopped himself right in time.

Mark had never thought he would enjoy looking at someone eat as much as he did now. Donghyuck looked angelic, though. How his cheeks filled up with the muffin and how the sun glistened over them, making him look like an unachievable dream for everyone who has ever tried to take an aesthetic picture.

Mark decided to take a bite out of his half but that exact moment was... not right since in that specific moment Donghyuck decided to wink at him. And obviously, Mark had to embarrass himself even further and choke on that one small bite of muffin. Nothing could be more attractive than a guy struggling to breathe because of a muffin stuck in his trachea and a violent cough attack. Fortunately, it seemed funny to Donghyuck and he immediately chuckled about Mark’s behaviour. Well, if he was about to suffocate, then at least he’s going to do it while hearing the most beautiful sound in the world.

(Un)Fortunately, Mark stopped coughing and therefore didn’t die. And the embarrassment didn’t make him dead as well, which was both a pro and a con, a package deal.

“I’ll be right back, I’ll go to the restroom real quick,” Mark said quickly, smiled at Donghyuck and left after a quick _’okay’_ from him. He wanted to curse himself for leaving, even if it was for a few minutes, but Mark felt so embarrassed and couldn’t hold himself together anymore.

He entered the bathroom and splashed some water in his face, quickly dried it off, while giving himself some sort of a pep talk and then waited for two minutes to leave the restroom.

When Mark got out, he immediately frowned. It was stupid for him to leave, obviously, Donghyuck would’ve bailed after Mark had acted creepy, just staring at the boy for a good five minutes.

He returned to his table and deeply sighed. The boy looked down at the table to take the rest of his muffin, only to find a small note in its place. Mark felt a bit surprised, he hadn’t expected that. He took the note in his hands and read it.

“hey, i’m sorry i had to leave and i couldn’t wait for you  
my friend called me and i had to hurry, but you seemed like a really “cool guy”, so call me and maybe i’ll be able to pay you back for that muffin  
~Donghyuck

+82 37 8373 9283”

**Author's Note:**

> talk! to! me! on! [twitter!](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) i'm sad and lonely


End file.
